The present invention relates to a device with a main body, at least one distance sensor mounted on the main body and rotatable about an axis of rotation for contactlessly measuring distances in a radial direction with respect to the axis of rotation, while the axis of rotation of the distance sensor coincides with a center axis of the cavity. The invention also relates to a method for measuring cavities by means of such a device, in which the device is arranged within the cavity in a position in which the main body assumes an orientation in which the axis of rotation of the distance sensor coincides with a center axis of the cavity, the distance sensor is rotated about the axis of rotation and at least one distance from an inner wall of the cavity in a radial direction with respect to the axis of rotation is contactlessly measured with the distance sensor. In addition, the present invention relates to a use of such a device for determining an alignment of at least one first roller, which is mounted rotatably about a first roller axis of rotation, with respect to at least one second roller, which is mounted rotatably about a second roller axis of rotation parallel to the first roller axis of rotation.
A self-propelled device for measuring cavities, and in particular for measuring inside diameters of a shaft bore, is known for example from DE 11 2006 003 388 B4. The device has a laser probe, which is arranged rotatably about a center axis of the shaft bore on a measuring carriage that can propel itself in the axial direction of the shaft bore. The distance by which the measuring carriage advances can be determined by means of a laser distance measuring instrument arranged outside the shaft bore.
By contrast, JP 2011-133385 A shows a device for measuring inside diameters with a first laser probe for measuring radial distances and a second laser probe for measuring axial distances. In this case, the device is intended for being arranged off-center within a cavity to be measured.